You Die, I Die
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: My take on what Alice and Jasper do when they leave in Breaking Dawn.


**Alright, so I was inspired to write this while reading Breaking Dawn for the second time. I love the characters of Alice and Jasper, so I am always curious about what they are doing when Bella isn't focusing on them or can't for some reason. So, here is my take on what Alice and Jasper are doing when they leave in Breaking Dawn. One shot. Enjoy.**

**You Die, I Die**

**JPOV**

****Alice pulled me away from our family by the hand. She was moving quickly. Human speed wasn't enough for her. I was confused and it was clear on my face. Everyone else was as well.

We jumped from the balcony at the back of the house and ran into the forest. We bounded over the river. Alice began to run at full speed, dragging me until I got the idea that we needed to hurry. I was worried. Alice had completely freaked out back in the house. Her frantic words ran back in my mind.

_I can't see! _she had seethed.

"Jasper, please hurry!" she begged now.

"Alice, stop," I said.

"No, Jazz, we can't-"

"No." I yanked her to a stop. "You are going to explain this to me."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. Under that, was an emotion I had to search for. She was scared. To death.

I stroked her face. "What's wrong?"

She shut her eyes tight and her breath caught in her throat. Vampires cried this way. I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Alice," I soothed.

"No, Jasper, it won't!" She hugged me close. "Jasper..."

She seemed to be saying my name quite a lot. The last time, it sounded like she was caressing the word...testing it out...

"Why do you keep saying my name so much?" I asked.

"I just...I don't know how long I'll be able to continue to say it."

"Alice, please. It will be okay. We won't be apart," I promised.

She looked at me and placed her hand on the side of my face. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me gently. There was so much emotion behind the kiss.

After a moment, I pulled back. "Now, what did you see?"

She gulped once and steadied herself. "My visions. The first one, the one that tipped us off about the Volturi, was of our family fighting to stay alive. Naturally, I focused on you. Felix caught up with you and...ripped you apart. You were trying to protect me. Snow was flying everywhere..." I shook her and she shuddered, then came out of her reverie. I rubbed her arm. "The second vision, the one that Edward didn't see, was of an option. I had to hide it from him. I showed him flickers of other things going on that were slightly involved. We have to get away Jasper, we have to!" Her voice had grown more frantic as she explained.

"Shh," I soothed, and kissed her once. Her breathing had become strained. I was immediately angry with the Volturi for making my beautiful wife this way. It pissed me off. "Go ahead. Do what you think will help. What do we do first?"

"Wait here."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"There's a possibility that this won't work. I have to give Bella one last thing. The one thing that she would want most. To save Renesmee. She will understand."

"Why can't I come with you?" I inquired.

"Please, Jasper, it will only take a second."

"Alice-"

"Please!" She bounded off before I answered. She had probably seen what I would reply.

Alice wanted to keep this option away from my mind as much as possible. I didn't have any idea why. She wanted to keep it from everyone. Alice was the only one who could know. But why? And if she was afraid of the Volturi getting me, then why on Earth did she think running would help? They had that tracker...

And then I understood.

She was protecting her family, once again.

If this second option didn't work out in time, I theorized, then she wanted her remaining family to be clear headed from it. If I left the family at the sight of this danger, averse to the idea of a newborn child, as far as the Volturi would know, and I didn't know about Alice's plan, then they would have nothing on me.

But they would on Alice.

She had no concern for her own life as she madly dashed around, making plans and setting things up. Her crazed gaze was not that way out of fear of losing her life, but mine. But then, in a way, that is still her life.

I didn't understand how, but Alice referred to me as her entire life. The most important thing to her. She loved the rest of the family, but I was her main priority. Why? I had no idea. The idea confused me so much that I was the center of anyone's life, let alone the life of a beautiful creature such as Alice. But I was grateful that she loved me so much.

So, in theory, wouldn't be losing me be losing her life?

But if she was to die, then it was inevitable that I would die as well. As sure as two plus two would always equal four. I wasn't going to live without her. My body shuddered under the weight of pain just thinking about it. My legs went limp and I fell to the ground. I caught myself with my hand but I was breathless. Being breathless wasn't something that happened too often. Only Alice could make me that way, and it was usually under different circumstances.

Alice returned at that moment. Only about a minute had passed.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where to now?" I said.

"The treaty line."

"Why?"

"Jasper, for this to work, you can't ask questions. Especially not that one."

"If you die, I'm going with you," I vowed.

That stopped her pulling on my arm and frantic gaze. She locked her eyes on my face. Her mouth tightened into a serious line. "What?"

"I mean it. Your plan, whatever it is, seems to just include saving my life, if this 'option' doesn't work out. You won't tell me anything because you want my mind clear if the Volturi were to catch up to me. Well, you wouldn't be clear. They would kill you and then have to kill me. I would find a way to die. I'm not living without you." My voice broke on the last few words.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her. I poured as much love and devotion into the kiss as I could, keeping my gift under control. She kissed back in the same manner. I wanted to just stay here. For time to freeze. I wanted to stand here with her safe in my arms, her lips on mine, us showing each other how much we cared. But, too soon, Alice pulled away.

"Let's go."

"Explain." I grabbed her arm gently.

She sighed and looked at me, fear deep in her eyes. "We are going to the treaty line to ask Sam if we can pass. If he allows us to, we are going to give him this-" she held up a folded piece of paper that probably had words written on it, "-to give to Carlisle. It will explain things to them. Give them a little peace when they realize that we aren't coming back." Her voice was thick with tearless sobs. She cleared her throat, sounding a little less emotional. "Then we go through the water and head to South America. We are going to find another of Nessie's kind."

"There is no such thing. We haven't been able to find any-"

She cut me off. "Yes there is. His name is Nahuel. He lives with his aunt, Hulien. He is a half breed too. Only his mother died when he was born. His father likes to experiment with this. He thinks he's going to create a superior race." She shook her head. "You will learn more later. I'll explain on the way. But we must get moving if we want this to work."

I nodded and took her hand as we began to run. I had to have her hand in mine. I couldn't let go of her now.

We reached the border and were greeted by three large wolves. I recognized Sam in the middle.

"I need to talk to you," Alice said impatiently.

Sam grumbled, but walked into the trees, coming back out a few moments later. His nonchalant speed was making Alice furious. She hissed, gaining a growl from the two large wolves flanking Sam.

He finally reached us. "What?"

Alice spoke in hurried sentences. "We need to pass. It is very important that-"

Sam spoke over her. "No."

"It is necessary for Renesmee's survival! For all of my family's!" Her hand tightened around mine but she stepped forward angrily.

I put a restraining hand on Alice. "Calm down, Alice. We don't need a fight. Time limit, remember?"

The Alpha took a step back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!"

I pulled her back a step, her hip against mine.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"None of your business, dog," I snapped.

He got the picture and shut his mouth.

"Can we pass?" Alice said again.

Sam simply nodded.

Alice walked over to him. He didn't flinch but the two huge wolves moved in close. I didn't like that, but I didn't want to start a fight. Alice handed Sam the note and he stuck it into his pocket, looking at her with a wondering expression.

"Give it to Carlisle when they come to look for us. Do it as if your life depended on it," Alice commanded.

Sam nodded and moved aside, motioning for his counterparts to let us pass. Alice yanked me forward by the arm, breaking into an immediate run. We held that speed until we found water. Alice didn't slow until she broke the surface. Her feet left the ground and we began to swim. Swimming to South America was faster than anything else. And harder to track.

Once we reached the land, I raised my head above the surface. We were greeted by a bright green forest.

"This is the place," Alice said confidently.

A few weeks of waiting passed, but it only felt like minutes, despite what we did waiting for while waiting for them. We had swam together, gone hunting, made love...We were just enjoying each other's company and the contact.

Finally, out from the forest came a boy and a woman. The woman was clearly a vampire, but the boy...was like Nessie! Alice was right! That shouldn't surprise me, but it did. This must have been the Nahuel and Hulien Alice had been talking about.

Alice walked straight up to them, just as she had to me in the diner, some odd years back. The wonderful memory made me cry vampire tears. I wanted to go back to that day so badly.

They reacted with caution did not run. Alice introduced us and explained the situation. They listened intently as my little pixie spoke quickly. After she was finished, they sat there, digesting the situation. They dove into a conversation that lasted about an hour or two. Time had no meaning to me. It just passed, ticking away the seconds I had left with my wife. I choked and the trio looked at me. Alice squealed as I fell to the ground.

I lifted my hand up to stop her from coming over. "Finish your conversation. I'm alright."

I was ignored, of course. I felt Alice's tiny hands stroking me uselessly. The contact was nice though.

"Jasper?" she said.

"I was just thinking."

She nodded and I noticed that her voice had been strained for a while. During the whole conversation after Alice had explained it had been that way. She was acknowledging that she knew what I was going through.

Nahuel and Hulien walked over to us. Hulien spoke.

"Your compassion for each other is great. Is the rest of your family as such?"

"Yes," Alice said. Her voice sounded pleading, though she wasn't asking for anything.

Hulien paused for a moment. "Then we shall present our case for you. We will try to help save your wonderful family. Your husband has great love for you," she added in a soft tone.

Alice actually smiled, which made me smile in response. Her smile made everything seem like it was going to be okay. Not one to be ever optimistic, I actually had hope that this would work.

We raced toward that scene that Alice had seen unfold before her very eyes, hoping to change its outcome.


End file.
